hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Rana's Remarkable Fishing
This is an Encounter Card that was added for free to the main game with the release of the A Cold Hearth Content Update. Event While strolling the docks of Ironpeak, a tattooed woman calls to you from a small fishing sloop. As she shakes your hand, she introduces herself as Rana Ishmael, captain of the SS Remarkable. "You look strong of arm and sure of aim! Have you considered a career in the fast-paced world of deep-sea harpoon-fishing?" 1) Ask about Harpoon Fishing. :"It's a popular pastime among the kinds of folks who need to prove their physical prowess," she says, brandishing a rust-covered harpoon. :"I can get you out on the water right now, or for a little extra gold I know where I can acquire a premium harpoon. It'll help steady your aim." Behind her, the sea beckons. :A) Agree to fish now. ::(insert text here) :B) Purchase a premium harpoon. ::Rana pads off down the docks and returns hastily, the sinews of her arms bulging under the weight of the new harpoon. "This will improve your aim, provided you can raise it off the deck." ::1) Purchase Harpoon. (Lose 10 Gold) :::With your supplies safely stowed, Captain Rana sails the boat away from the dock and out into the open waters. :::The player loses 10 Gold. :::The pendulum beam will move slower in this encounter. :::As the shoreline disappears, Rana drops anchor. "You need me to tell you how this works, or are you ready to throw some harpoons around?" :::A) Ask for instructions. ::::She puts one arm on your shoulder and points down into the water. ::::"We call that 'the ocean'. It's got fish in it. If you throw your harpoon down there and it hits one, I'll pull it up for you." ::::"You'll want to be careful of the reef wall. If your harpoon ends up in there, you might as well kiss it goodbye." ::::"The deeper you go, the bigger the fish, though you can never be too certain what you'll catch." ::::"Finally, there's a shipwreck way down there - an old merchant vessel. See that golden glimmer? If you need a target fair and true, I'd aim for that." ::::You get a firm grip on the harpoon and take aim at the reef below. ::::Precision Gambit (1 medium Huge Success, 2 medium Success, all moving) ::::Huge Success :::::Your harpoon descends further into the reef. :::::Precision Gambit (1 medium Huge Success, 2 medium Success, all moving) :::::Huge Success ::::::Your harpoon plunges to the lowest depths of the ocean. The treasure glitters on the ocean floor. ::::::Precision Gambit (1 small Huge Success, 1 medium Success, 1 Huge Failure, all moving) ::::::Huge Success :::::::Your harpoon buries itself in something solid! :::::::Rana hauls your catch up onto the deck. :::::::The player acquires Dead Man's Hand. :::::::Among the coins and confused sea urchins you spy a curious gauntlet. It hums with arcane power as you slide it over your hand. :::::::The player gains this card's Token. :::::::The sun hangs low on the horizon. Rana raises the anchor and says, "Time to return to the docks, and to distribute the sea's bounty." ::::::: ::::::Success :::::::(insert text here) ::::::Failure :::::::(insert text here) ::::::Huge Failure :::::::(insert text here) :::::Success ::::::(insert text here) :::::Failure ::::::(insert text here) ::::Success :::::(insert text here) ::::Failure :::::(insert text here) :::B) Start harpoon fishing. ::::(insert text here) ::2) Decline. :::(insert text here) :C) Refuse and leave the docks. ::(insert text here) 2) Ignore her. :(insert text here) : : :After fishing ends, if player has purchase Premium Harpoon, a fight with Northerners ensues: :Armed northerners await you on the docks. A burly warrior, reeking of fish and saltwater, points at Rana accusatorially. :The dealer draws 2 Frost Monster Cards. :"There she is! The one who stole my father's whaling harpoon! Let's teach her what we do to pirates around these parts." :You draw your weapon and prepare to face your attackers. :The player enters Combat. :"Nice work protecting the cargo!" says Rana, as she rolls one of the northerners off the pier. :Rana scoops a pile of gold coins out of the waterlogged treasure chest. "Not what I was expecting to haul up, but good enough." :The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. :Rana gives you a casual salute, a bucket of chum dangling from her arm. :"If you ever want to go out on the water again, you know where to find me." :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Complete The High Priestess (Silver token). Token Unlocks For landing the catch of the day. * Dead Man's Hand Category:Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:A Cold Hearth Category:Precision Gambits